


Art: Not a Machine

by LiquidLightz



Series: Whimsical Artworks for Fics I Enjoyed [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Identity Issues, Illustrations, Pastels, Robots, linking is great though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/pseuds/LiquidLightz
Summary: Out of the Deadland is one of my favourite fics:"Someone is building machines that look and act like people.  Meanwhile, the Winter Soldier tries to be Bucky Barnes."The Winter Soldier is having an identity crisis...





	Art: Not a Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of the Dead Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871955) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Out of the Dead Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960468) by [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight). 

> Quietnight did a fantastic reading of this story, with the perfect tone; the podfic is a wonderfully meaty 7hrs!

"I'm not a machine," he said after a moment. "I'm not. I'm..."

"At this very moment a man who looks like you, sounds like you, and moves like you is living in Captain America's apartment. He talks the way you talk. He behaves the way you behave. The people who see him every day cannot tell that there is any difference."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on  
[Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182115046@N05/) !


End file.
